One Piece: The Story Gets Wilder!
by x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3
Summary: While trying to help Vivi get her Kingdom back, Luffy is re-united with his childhood friend. But anyone who knows Luffy from back then can't be normal and she's no exception. Meet Sakura D. Kikii, a very blunt girl with a bounty of 90 Million Belli.
1. Chapter 1:The Reunion

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Though some of the plot and the character Sakura D. Kikii are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

_A/N the 2nd: HEY! You guys. Whats up? Now this is my first One Piece fanfic. I actually already had it post up but then I took it down and changed it since I didn't like some parts. Sooo yeeeeaaaahhh. The title is a little different from last time so some of you might have already read it, even so I still encourage you to re-read it since I changed some parts. Anyways, thats enough talking. Go on now, start the reading! x]] Enjoy~~_

* * *

Date- March 15, 2011  
Mood- Chillin'  
Song- Big Girl Now By: New Kids on the Block Ft Lady GaGa  
Status- IN SCHOOL! Chillin' with my amigas. =]]  
Quote of the Day: "The person who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on."

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reunion

"Have you seen this man around here?" the girl asked the elderly woman who was in the booth. The elderly woman leaned over the booth to examine the "wanted" poster that the young girl was holding. After looking it over a couple of times she shook her head and said "No, sorry dearie. I haven't seen him around." The young girl sighed and bowed her head to show her thanks. She was about to leave to another booth when the old woman said "Maybe you should try the Spice Bean" The girl turned around to face the old woman again. She continued "A lot of people go there, especially travelers. You could ask someone in that restaurant if they seen him. I bet you could find out a thing or two there." the young girl smiled at the old woman. "Hmn. That sounds like a good idea. I was getting hungry anyways. Thank You Obaa-chan" still smiling at the old woman the girl put down 300 belli on the booth and bowed. She walked away before the old woman would have a chance to protest about the girl giving her money for recommending a restaurant.

Outside the restaurant Spice Bean there was a big crowd. "Hey what's going on? What happened?" was the first thing the young girl asked when she arrived. "Ah. It seems that a customer suddenly died in there." the man next to her said.

"Suddenly died?"

"Yeah. He appears to have died while talking with the owner of the restaurant."

"He seems to be a traveler." another man said joining into the conversation.  
"Everyone's saying that he may have unwittingly eaten a Desert Strawberry." he continued.

"A desert strawberry? What's that?" the young girl asked him.

"A Desert Strawberry is a poisonous breed of spider which resembles a strawberry. If you happen to eat one, you'll just suddenly die a few days later. And after a few hours, a contagious poison will spread from the corpse. That's why no one's getting near him." the man finished explaining. The young girl looked thoughtful as she glanced at the entrance doors. She started to walk into the restaurant when the man yelled after her "What're you doing? Don't go in there." The girl looked back at the man and smiled sweetly. "If someone doesn't go in we'll never know if he died or not. And if he _did_ die by eating a Desert Strawberry wouldn't it be smart to remove the body now before the contagious poison spreads?" she asked them. Everyone started to whisper amongst each other while the girl turned to walk in.

A couple of men who agreed with her followed. The young girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the back of the "supposedly" dead man. The tattoo in his back she knew all too well. The "dead" man was the person she was looking for. The tattoo of a skull with a white mustache and bones at the form of a cross. That's the symbol for the Whitebeard Pirates. And the barer of this tattoo, the Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace is the man she was looking for. She walked towards him and giggled. "Don't worry. He's not dead." she told the villagers who were around her.

"He's just sleeping"  
"EHHHHHH!" the men around her all yelled in union.

"There's just no way. How can someone fall asleep while having a conversation? Let alone while eating too?" the man next to her asked. She just chuckled.

"How? Well, I'm not entirely sure. But it seems to be his specialty."

"Matte Ojou-san. Do you know that man?"

"Yeah. You could say that." she smiled at everyone and then turned to face the body. She started to shake him.

"Oi! ACE! Wake up!" She yelled as she shook him. He didn't budge. She continued shaking him but he wouldn't wake up. This was getting on her nerves. She raised her fist into the air and then swung it hard at the man's head. The man fell off the chair and landed on the ground with a loud "THUD" the villagers were speechless at her course of action.

"W-w-why'd you hit him?"

"Huh? Oh, because it was one of the fastest way to wake him" she answered back causally as if it was something she normally does. The man on the floor sat up with a dazed look on his face. He looked around him and then grabbed the young girl's skirt to wipe his face. She punched his head again. "Don't use my skirt to clean yourself. BAKA!"

The young man who was still looking daze, just stood up and sat back in his seat. Then he started eating again.

"DON'T JUST START EATING AGAIN!" All the men in the restaurant yelled in union while throwing their hands back in a comical way. The young man just looked at them, still chewing his food. Then he faced the owner of the restaurant.

"You hired a Comedy Show?" he asked. The owner sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, he did and the belly-dancers are on their way too." The young girl said sarcastically, then she hit Ace upside the head "Of course not you dumb-ass. They were just worried about you." Ace looked up at the young girl. That tone of voice he knew very well. A wide grin spread on his face when their eyes met. "KIKII!" He shouted as he captured the young girl into a huge bear hug.

"Ace. I CANT BREATHE!" She said as she tried to break free.

"How you been LiL Girl? I haven't seen you in years. I thought you were dead or something. You never wrote to us. We missed you. But anyways is good to see you again LiL Girl."

"IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! NOW LET ME GO, ACE! BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY! I CANT BREATHE DAMMIT!"

"Oh. Sorry." He said sheepishly as he let go. "I guess I'm just excited to see you again." He said with a grin on his face. "But really. Its been so long. But I see you grew quite a bit. Did your breasts get bigger? You actually look _beautiful_, not at all like the little quirt I remember." This ticked her off. The next thing anyone else in the restaurant saw was Ace laying on the floor with a triple-scoop bump on his head. It happened so fast. The villagers were speechless. _Again_.

"HMPF!" was all Kikii said.

"I-I-I-I-Is he dead? Again?" Asked one of the villagers who was still in the restaurant after the whole "Dead Costumer" incident. Kikii snorted as she faced him.

"I wish. If he died from just that, then I would have killed him years ago." _And what do you mean by "Again"?_

"Tch. I can see that your attitude hasn't change a bit. You're still as violent as ever Kikii." Ace said as he stood up and sat on his seat again.

"Hmpf."

"But…If you didn't have that attitude then, you wouldn't be the same Kikii I know and adore. Now would you?" He told her with a nice smile. She grinned back at him. "But of course Ace-niichan"

Then someone called Smoker walked in…

-*-To Be Continue In Chapter 2-*-

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it. x3 Now for a little game I want to play after every chapter.**_

_**Random question for the Chapter:**_  
_**What is your favorite smiley icon(s)?**_

_**Author's answer: My favorite(s) are...  
x]] x3 xD \(.)/ 3**_

_**Sooooo tell me readers what is your favorite smiley icon(s)? Leave your answers in a review! **_

* * *

©2011: x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3


	2. Chapter 2:Captain Smoker and His Marines

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Though some of the plot and the character Sakura D. Kikii are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

_A/N the 2nd: Hmn, what to say here? Mhn...I don't know. Oh yeahh. I was gonna say...GO ON! START READING! x3_

* * *

Date- March 16, 2011  
Mood- Mellow  
Song- Crazy Frog in the House By: Crazy Frog  
Status- Watching Detective Conan! Woop Woop! x3  
Quote of the Day: "Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings."

* * *

_**Previously on "One Piece"**_

"I-I-I-I-Is he dead? Again?" Asked one of the villagers who was still in the restaurant after the whole "Dead Costumer" incident. Kikii snorted as she faced him.

"I wish. If he died from just that, then I would have killed him years ago." _And what do you mean by "Again"?_

"Tch. I can see that your attitude hasn't change a bit. You're still as violent as ever Kikii." Ace said as he stood up and sat on his seat again.

"Hmpf."

"But…If you didn't have that attitude then, you wouldn't be the same Kikii I know and adore. Now would you?" He told her with a nice smile. She grinned back at him. "But of course Ace-niichan"

Then someone called Smoker walked in…

* * *

Chapter 2: Captain Smoker and His Marines

"Well, if it isn't the Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Portgas D. Ace" a man said as he walked into the restaurant. "I wonder what a pirate like yourself is doing in a place like this?" he continued.

"W-W-WHITEBEARD PIRATE! W-WHATS HE DOING HERE?" the remaining costumers in the restaurant all yelled in union as they backed away from Ace. Kikii glanced around and said. "Well Ace, You defiantly know how to get a crowd _UP_ and moving." Ace just smirked at Kikii's comment and said "I'm just here looking for my little brother." Kikii faced Ace with a shocked expression. "You mean _he's _here?" Ace just nodded and added "Well, he should be somewhere around here." Kikii clasped her hands together and smiled. "DELIGHTFUL! I was only looking for you Ace because I heard that you were around the area. But now that I know that he's here too, I just cant wait for our Reunion. This is going to be fun." The man at the door coughed to interrupt Kikii's and Ace's little conversation. Kikii faced the door and said "May we help you Marine Captain _Smoker_?"

Outside the restaurant the villagers were already gossiping about what was happening inside. Another crowd was being formed outside the doors.

"So what should I do now?" Ace asked the captain.

"_Both_ of you should just sit tight and let me arrest you." Smoker answered.

"REJECTED! Sorry, no can do." Ace and Kikii said together as they both form an "X" with their arms.

"Anyways, what do you mean by "both" of us? Why am I also getting arrested? I'm not a delinquent nor a pirate. I'm just a regular costumer chatting with another costumer." Kikii said in a sweet voice. Smoker laughed. Not a very pleasant laugh and said "Do you think that _I_ don't know who you are. A girl who was worth 90 Million Belli at the age of thirteen. _Sakura D. Kikii_"

"Well…I'm flattered that you know who I am, Captain Smoker" She said with a cold smile. All the sweetness from a while ago completely gone. He stared at her straight in her blue eyes which bared no emotions and said "Don't be. I'm here looking for another pirate. I'm not really interested in you or-" he turned to face Ace "-you, for that matter."

"Then let us go." Ace told smoker.

" I cant do that."

"And why not?"

"Because as long as _I'M_ a marine, and _YOU'RE_ a pirate-" he glanced at Kikii "-and she's a _THREAT_ to the world." he answered as he started to form his fists into smoke.

"Oh bullshit. I'm no threat. I'm harmless." Kikii said as she crossed her arm over her chest. Ace snorted and said "Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." Kikii glared at him but Ace just smirked. Smoker coughed again to grab their attention.

"You know, smoking is bad for your lungs, no _wonder_ you keep coughing so much. I suggest you get a doctor and also join a Smoking Rehab. It'll help. Probably." Kikii told Smoker. A vein was visible on his forehead. "Why you..."

Then, as Smoker was about to attack Kikii, something tackled him from behind sending him flying forward towards Ace. Ace's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets and Kikii jumped out of the way in time, before Smoker took Ace flying pass the owner and through the wall. The costumers were speechless when a young boy with a straw-hat just landed on his feet and shouted "WOOOHOOO A RESTAURANT! IM STARVING!" Kikii was too busy looking through the hole in the multiple walls to really pay attention to the shouting boy. She started running through the hole in all those walls until she reached Ace to see if he was okay. Even though Ace isn't that easy to kill. Back in the restaurant the young boy was demanding food.

"MORE FOOD! MORE FOOD! MORE FOOD!" he yelled as he kept stuffing down his food.

"Um kid…Shouldn't you be running away?" the owner asked him but Luffy just ignore him and said-

"Old Man. This food is great!"

"T-Thanks kid, but…really…"

* * *

"Hey Ace. Are you okay?" Kikii asked as Ace was getting up and dusting his pants.

"TCH. Yeah. Dammit who the hell did that?" Ace said as he and Kikii started walking back to the restaurant. They stopped in front of a family who was eating and bowed.

"Our apologies, for interrupting your meal." they both said in union and then continued walking.

"Are you sure you're OKAY, Ace?"

"Yeah. But when I get my hands on the idiot who did this-" Ace started to say until he noticed who was sitting down eating 27 plates of food (and counting) at the same time. He wasn't the only one who noticed though. Kikii and Captain Smoker noticed him too.

"AH! Hey Lu-"

"-STRAW-HAT!" Captain Smoker knocked Ace down and rushed inside the restaurant.

"Wow, Ace. You really love kissing the floor don't you?" Kikii said as she crouched down and poked Ace.

Meanwhile Smoker was face to face with Monkey D. Luffy also known to the world as Straw-Hat Luffy. Who just kept on eating and stared at Smoker. "So you're here too…" Smoker said. Luffy just kept on eating and staring, eating and staring, eating and staring until Smoker finally yelled "STOP EATING ALREADY!" this must have knock some sense into him because Luffy starting yelling with his mouth full "BO BAH BOBEE BY" (_You're that Smokey Guy) _"BA BUH BEH BUH BOO BOO-BEH BEEAH?" (_What the heck are you doing here?) _Spitting food all over Captain Smoker.

"Why you disgusting little…!"

"BEEEEEEH BO BAH BOOOOOOOOOOO!" _(Thanks for the food!) _Luffy yelled as he stuffed at least 13 plates of food into his mouth and then ran away.

"WAIT!" Smoker yelled as he ran after him.

_DAMN! My Gomu-Gomu attacks don't work against him. I have no choice but run away. _Luffy was thinking as he kept chewing and running away.

"Crap!" Ace said as he stood up and started running after them.

"WAIT, LUFFY! IS ME!" He yelled after them.

"HEY, MATTE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ACE! WAIT FOR ME!" Kikii yelled as she ran after them too.

* * *

"TASHIGI!" Smoker yelled to his marine officer.

"Yes Captain Smoker! What is it! You want a towel? I know this place is so hot…"

"STOP HIM! HE'S STRAW-HAT!"

"STRAW-HAT! OKAY!…I SHALL STOP HIM." She yelled as she ready her katana for the kill. But when she swung her sword Luffy jumped up into a building roof.

"What the hell?" Tashigi said as she looked up at Luffy who was jumping away from roof to roof.

"DAMN! TASHIGI! ASSEMBLE THE MEN! SEARCH ALL THE CONERS OF THIS TOWN AND FIND HIS CREW!" Smoker yelled as he turned to smoke and jump up to the roof after Luffy.

"YES SIR!"

"White Snake!" Smoker's fist turned into smoke and he launched it towards Luffy.

"Uh-Oh" Luffy started to run faster to get away from the smoke snake.

* * *

Back to where his crew is. Nami and Vivi were showing off their Arabasta wardrobe to the guys. Everyone was checking that they all had their supplies and everything they needed to make the journey through the Arabasta Desert. They were making their plans to first stop The Rebellion when Zoro shouted "Wait, Hide!" they all did what he said.

"What?" Nami asked

"Shhh. The Marines. Why are they here?"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"Geez, What a ruckus. Did they find a pirate or something?" and right when Zoro said that Luffy passed through with a whole bunch of marines after him.

"We should of guess" the crew said in union.

"Let's grab everything and leave before Luffy notices us and brings those marines after us." Nami said as she grabbed a bag. But they were too slow because Luffy noticed them and yelled "OI ZORO!"

"THERE THEY ARE! THE STRAW HAT CREW!"

"DAMN YOU LUFFY! COME BACK AFTER YOU LOST THEM!" the whole crew yelled as they ran away from Luffy who was running away from the Marine officers.

"Oh! You're all here!" he said.

"Stand down men. Straw-Hat is mine." Smoker said as he passed his men. "You're not getting away!" Smoker said as he used 'White Blow' which made his fist fly like a smokey rocket. It was about to hit Luffy when fire appeared out of nowhere and stopped the smoke.

"Heat Haze" Ace said

"...! What do you want?" Smoker asked, to the man who stopped him from getting Straw-Hat.

"For you to cut it out." Ace answered

"And why should I listen to you?" Smoker asked as he got ready to attack again.

"Because your power is _Smoke_ and his power is _Fire._ You don't stand a chance against him. So I advise you to stop Captain Smoker." Kikii answered him as she walked up to Ace.

"Who are they?..." Vivi asked as she watch the scene between Smoker, Ace, and Kikii.

"ACE…and KIKII?"

-*-*-To Be Continued in Chapter 3-*-*-

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me whatcha think or just answer this chapter's question. x3_**

**_Random question of the Chapter:_**  
**_What's your favorite anime character(s)?_**

**_LiL-Miss-Klutzy says..._**  
**_Luffy & Zoro (of course!), Trunks (DBZ), Natsume (Gakuen Alice), Leo (Beast Master), Makoto & Ito (W-Juliet) Toshirou (Bleach) _**

**_ Sooooo tell me readers what is your favorite anime character(s)? Leave your answers in a review!_**

* * *

©2011: x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3


	3. Chapter 3:Help Them Get Away!

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Though some of the plot and the character Sakura D. Kikii are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

_A/N the 2nd: HEY! You guys. Whats up? Thanks for reading! x3 Anyways here is the next chapter but before that...Here are some answers to last chapter's random question. ^.^_

_***KuroiNeko72**: Ichigo, Shinji, Toshirou and Ulquiorra (Bleach) Zoro, Luffy, Law, Kid, Sanji, and Killer (One Piece) Kyo and Yuki (Fruit Basket) InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Koga (InuYasha)  
__***EtudienE**: Luffy and Zoro(One Piece), Maebara Keiichi(Higurashi no Naku Koro ni), Barry and Lucas(Pokémon), Black Star and Soul 'Evans' Eater(Soul Eater), Near and L(Death Note) and Uzumaki Naruto(Naruto) _

* * *

Date- March 31, 2011  
Mood- Confuzzled!  
Song- He's a Tramp By: The Beu Sisters  
Status- Mother Nature has some serious mood swings! I mean, today is the first day of spring...So why the hell is it snowing?  
Quote of the Day: "It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

* * *

**_Previously on "One Piece"_**

"Because your power is "Smoke" and his power is "Fire" you don't stand a chance against him. So I advise you to stop Captain Smoker." Kikii answered him as she walked up to Ace.

"Who are they?…." Vivi asked as she watch the scene between Smoker, Ace, and Kikii.

"…! ACE…and KIKII?"

* * *

Chapter 3: Help Them Get Away!

"Who are they? Why are they helping us?" Usopp asked Zoro.

"WHY THE HELL YOU ASKING ME FOR? YOU IDIOT!" Zoro yelled as he slapped Usopp in the back of his head.

"Ace and Kikii" Luffy whispered with a surprised expression.

"Ha! Luffy you haven't changed a bit-" Kikii started to say while putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.  
"-Still getting yourself into more trouble than you can handle." Ace finished off for her.

"Ace…Its ACE AND KIKII TOO." Luffy said as he went to give Kikii a huge Bear Hug. He stretched his arms all around Kikii and picked her up. Luffy's Bear Hugs are _FAR_ from normal and Kikii knew this well but…even if she knew, escaping a Rubber Man's hug was easier said than done.

"UUGGGHHHH! Why are you and Ace the same? What am I? A DOLL? Ima DIE from all these bear hugs!" Kikii yelled as she squirmed around to break free of Luffy's clutch. Luffy just laughed and the Straw-Hat crew were just…too speechless at the scene before them to do anything. But Ace brought them all back to reality by saying "Luffy. I don't think now's the best time for hugs." Luffy stared at the Marines who were gathering in front of them and unclenched himself from Kikii. She mumbled something that sounded like _If anyone else gives me another bear hug. I'll KILL them. _Luffy faced Ace.

"Wait Ace, you ate a Devil's Fruit!"

"Yeah. I ate the Mera Mera fruit."

"Captain Smoker! Your orders?" the Marines were already gathered in front of them.

"Anyway, we cant talk like this." Ace told Luffy.

"Ace is right. We'll catch up later! You guys run for it!" Kikii said as she 'shoo' them away. Luffy nodded and yelled "LETS GO" to his crew as he grabbed a bag and ran for it. The crew followed him.

"But Luffy…" Nami began.

"Who the hell are they?" Sanji said finishing off Nami's question.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why did you help Straw-Hat?" Smoker asked Kikii and Ace with his arms crossed. Kikii just smirked and Ace said " Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side, makes his older brother worry." Kikii laughed at this comment and said "Ace. Thats an understatement."

"What do you mean, "Younger Brother"? That means…" Smoker didn't get to finish his statement because Ace was already heating up. Literally. Kikii backed away and sat on a nearby crate. "This is going to be fun." She said as she rested her elbows on her knees and put her face down on her hands. "Please refrain from destroying the place." she told Ace as she smiled.

"Move. Portgas D. Ace" Smoker demanded.

"I don't think so." he said as his flames got higher. The Marine officers backed away.

* * *

"Wait Luffy. Just who were they?" Nami asked as she looked back.

"They're someone you know, Luffy-san?" Vivi asked him too.

"Yeah." He answered as he started to run faster. "She's my childhood friend. And he's my Onii-chan."

"…ONII-CHAN?" The crew yelled in union.

* * *

"MOVE!" Smoker demanded again.

"I don't think so." Ace said again. His flames were spreading farther and higher.

"Hey, HEY, _HEY_! Watch it Ace. I don't want to be barbequed!" Kikii complained as she jump off the crate right on time, before it got hit by the fire. The crate burst up in flames. "Sheeez. Stupid Ace. I told you to refrain yourself from destroying the place. Don't you listen?" She walked behind Ace and started dusting her skirt. "And I rather be _behind _the flames. Thank you very much." Ace smirked and even though Kikii couldn't see it, she knew he did.

"Who would've thought that someone like you would be Straw-Hat's brother…" Smoker said as he started turning into smoke. Ace and Smoker were staring each other down while Kikii and the Marine officers were backing away. They didn't want to get caught in between. But the staring between Ace and Smoker didn't last long because Smoker used _White Spare _and made his whole body become smoke. Then launched himself towards Ace. Flame and Smoke collaged. Everything became blurry.

* * *

The Straw-Hats pirates were running back to their ship. The townspeople around them were talking about the Flames they could see from far away. The crew stopped running and looked back.

"What do you think is happening?" Chopper asked as he watched the flames and smoke rise.

"A battle between Fire and Smoke?" Usopp said as he watched too.

"He said he ate the Mera Mera Fruit. Right?" Sanji commented.

"But Luffy, is it true? Is that guy really your brother?" Nami asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah. He's Ace."

Zoro also faced Luffy and said. "Well I'm not surprised that you have a brother, but what's he doing on the Grand Line?" Luffy smiled. "Ace's a Pirate." Everyone looked at Luffy now. He continued "He left our island three years before me in search of One Piece." The gang just stared at him in silence, as if he just told them that he was the Easter Bunny. Then Sanji snapped out of his shock stage and asked-

"What about the girl?"

"Oh. You mean Kikii? She was raised with me and Ace. She left our island one year before Ace."

"So she left four years before you? How old is she?" Sanji was already in love again.

"Well…She left when she was twelve and she's a year younger than me. So I guess right now she's sixteen."

"Ehhhhh!" the gang all said together. They weren't surprise that she left the island at such a young age and by herself. They were actually more surprised that Luffy could do mental math. Nami snapped out of it first and said "A-anyway, lets hurry back to the ship." as she turned around to run back to the ship.

"She's right. We should get out of here before they come after us." Vivi said.

They all started running back to the ship. Luffy was running backwards still watching the flames and smoke. "But I never thought I'll meet both of them in a place like this." He continued watching the flames which now turned into black smoke.

"Oi, the road splits up!" Usopp yelled.

"Go left, Usopp!" Nami yelled back. The whole crew turned left except for Luffy who was still watching the smoke. He continued running towards the right…

-*-*-To Be Continued in Chapter 4-*-*-

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me whatcha think or just answer this chapter's question. x3_**

_**Random question of the Chapter:**_  
_**What do you guys think of the One Piece Movie: Strong World?**_

_**LiL-Miss-Klutzy says...**_

_**ITS FREAKIN' AWESOMENESS! I LOVED IT! IT WAS BAD-ASSLY EPIC! \(.)/ WOOOP! WOOOP! x3**_

_**Sooooo tell me readers, What do you guys think of the One Piece Movie: Strong World? Leave your answers in a review!**_

* * *

©2011: x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3


	4. Chapter 4:Reunion of the Powerful

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Though some of the plot and the character Sakura D. Kikii are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

___A/N the 2nd: HEY! You guys. Whats up? Thanks for reading! x3 Anyways here is the next chapter but before that...Here are some answers to last chapter's random question. ^.^_ x3

_***KuroiNeko72: ** One Piece Movie: Strong World was AH-MAZ-ING!  
** *EtudeinE**: About strong world... haven't wacth it all but so far it's SUUUUGGOIII(A japanese language for: Cool/Awesome) _

_A/N the 3rd: Hohohohoho. There's a third! =3 ANYWAYS, to a question that most of you have asked me. Kikii's appearance. I'm going to give you the basics._

_Eyes: Deep Blue  
Hair: Brunette  
Facial Extra: Beauty Mark under the corner of her left eye  
__Skin: Slightly tanned_

_Chapter six talks more about her. Soooo, now that I answered that question. Go on! Go read! x3 _

* * *

Date- April 1, 2011  
Mood- Hungry! (Is that even a mood?)  
Song: Romeo and Juliet By: Toybox  
Status- Happy April Fool's DAY! 3  
Quote of the Day: "Cute but Phsyco. Things even out!"

* * *

**_Previously on "One Piece"_**

"She's right. We should get out of here before they come after us." Vivi said.

They all started running back to the ship. Luffy was running backwards still watching the flames and smoke. "But I never thought I'll meet both of them in a place like this." He continued watching the flames which now turned into black smoke.

"Oi, the road splits up!" Usopp yelled.

"Go left, Usopp!" Nami yelled back. The whole crew turned left except for Luffy who was still watching the smoke. He continued running towards the right…

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunion of the Powerful. They are "Cherry-Blossom" Kikii & "Fire Fist" Ace

"So a battle between Smoke and Fire really was pointless. But both of you were aware of that, weren't you?" Smoker said as he watched the smoke clear out.

"Where did the Straw-Hat pirates go?" he asked his men.

"They're gone!, Sir." one of them answered.

"Ace and Kikii too! We lost sight of all of them!" another answered.

"…This is the first time I've caught up with Straw-Hat since entering the Grand Line… Portgas D. Ace and Sakura D. Kikii. You two have become a Nuisance." he said to himself as he continued to watch the smoke fade away.

* * *

"Stack and Secure the supplies! We are leaving _now_!" Nami yelled.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Usopp continued. The crew was putting away all their supplies. Running everywhere around the ship. "FULL SAIL!" Usopp yelled as they set the sail down.

"Nee, we finally landed on your island. Are you sure we should set sail again already?" Chopper asked Vivi as they both carried supplies to the guys.

"Yes." She answered. "We only stopped at this town to get the necessary supplies and provisions. From here on, we'll travel the river upstream and then head inland into Arabasta. The next town we'll stop at is the Green City, Erumalu."

"Erumalu?"

"HURRY!" Zoro yelled this time.

"Alright! Don't slow down!" Sanji yelled.

"Everything OK!" Usopp yelled as he grabbed the steering pole.

"Let's Set Sail!…Huh?" Nami ordered until she noticed something was missing.

"…Uh?" Usopp looked around.

"But…" Sanji started but didn't finished.

"…Ah." Chopper also noticed. Zoro just shook his head.

"I feel like…were missing someone." Usopp said.

"I feel that way, too." Chopper commented.

"And the one were missing…is the most important." Nami said in a calm but pissed voice.

"That…IDIOT!" Zoro yelled.

* * *

"That's strange…why am I the only one here?" Luffy asked himself as he looked around the alley. "Where did they all go?"

"Pfffffftttttttt. Wow Luffy. Just _wow_." Kikii said from the roof of the building next to him. Luffy looked around to find out where her voice was coming from.

"Jeez. You don't even look like you're _trying _to escape." Ace said coming up next to Kikii. Luffy looked up and smiled. "Yo!" Ace said while Kikii smiled.

"Ace! Kikii!"

They both jumped down and landed perfectly in front of him.

"Long time no see, Luffy." Kikii said smiling.

"Same to you, Kikii. You too Ace." Ace laughed and Luffy jumped off the water barrel he was sitting on. They both got into their Arm-Wrestling positions. Kikii holded their hands together. Luffy grinned and said "How many years has it been since I seen you two?"

"Dunno." Both Kikii and Ace answered. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You gotta stop doing that Ace, its creepy."

"What are you saying? You're the one copying me."

"Oh Please! We both know is you copying me." Luffy laughed at Ace and Kikii.

"Humph, whatever. Now…Start!" Kikii said as she let go of their hands.

"Luffy, I see you still got that whole "my pace" thing." Ace said as he faced Luffy again.

"You haven't changed a bit from when you were a kid." Kikii nodded and Luffy smiled.

"Neither have you, Ace. I was surprised to hear you ate a Devil's Fruit, but nothing else about you has changed." Luffy was pushing Ace's arm down.

"What about me, Luffy?" Kikii asked him eagerly.

"Hmmnn. You've become bigger. You actually look like a girl now."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kikii asked him as she punched him in the head. Ace laughed and got even. They were evenly matched again.

"Haha. I still remember the time when you snuck into the farmer's field and ate a hundred watermelons." Luffy said to Kikii. "Then you spat out the seeds like a canon and ran away"

"What the fuck? That wasn't me. It was you!" Now Ace was pushing Luffy's arm down.

"Then the farmer gave you that huge lump on your head!" They were even again.

"That was also you. Dumb-ass." Kikii said as she laughed.

"I remember that, I was laughing with Kikii the whole time." Ace said. Both Ace and Luffy were giving it there all. They were both red as they tried to bring each other down. Luffy would push, then Ace would push and then they would both go back to the middle. It went on for a while until they ended up breaking the barrel.

"Hn. I guess you guys are still the same." Kikii said as she smiled at both of them.

"Yeah." they both said together.

"This sure brings back memories." Luffy said. Ace grinned.

"You know, your Nakama are probably looking for you." Ace told Luffy as he went into his bag and grabbed a water bottle.

"Yeah, maybe. But what are you guys doing in this country?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Didn't you get my message in Drums?"

"In Drums?"

"Well never mind. It wasn't anything important anyways." he said as he drank some water. "I just have some minor business to take care of in this part of the oceans. I figured I'd try to meet up with you."

"Minor Business?"

"He's with the Whitebeard Pirates now." Kikii said as Ace threw the water bottle at Luffy.

"Whitebeard Pirates?"

"The mark in his back proves it. It's the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Yeah. Its my greatest Pride." Ace said.

"_Heh_. What about you, Kikii?" Luffy asked as he started drinking the water.

"Me? Well, I was just passing by. I found out that Ace was here and decided to meet up with him. I then found out that you were also here. And since Ace said he was looking for you I went along with him." She said as she grabbed the bottle from Luffy before he drank it all. She took a big sip and then returned it to Ace.

"Luffy. How about joining the Whitebeard Pirates? Your Nakama too, of course." Ace asked.

"Yadda." He answered, Ace laughed.

"Yeah, thought so. Just thought I'd ask." he faced Kikii. "What about you Kikii? You're not in a crew or anything. Your special skills would come in handy, you know. "

"No, thanks." She said smiling. Ace laughed again. "Oh well. At least I asked."

"You know, Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. And so I decided to make that guy the Pirate King. Not you, Luffy" both Luffy and Kikii grinned and she said "Well that's interesting." Luffy just said,

"So what? That's just one more person I have to fight." Ace smirked. Luffy continued "_I'm_ going to be the Pirate King!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Anyways, Lets go find your Nakama. If the Marines catch up with them, it'll get pretty troublesome." Ace said. Kikii got in the middle of both of them and grabbed their hands as they walked. She smiled at both of them.

"Maybe they've gone back to the ship." Luffy said.

"Which harbor did you anchor in?" Kikii asked.

"Y'know. I have absolutely no idea."

"…wow." was all Kikii said.

"You know, if you're the captain of a pirate ship, remembering where you docked is a given, naturally." Ace told him. Kikii nodded in agreement. Luffy laughed and said "Whatever, don't worry about."

"Same as always." Both Ace and Kikii said together. They looked at each other again and she said "You gotta stop that! Its creeping me out you know." Ace just laughed.

"By the way, those Nakama of yours, what kind of people are they?" Ace asked. Luffy started counting with his free hand. "A swordsman that wants to be the greatest in the world. He always wears a haramaki. Our navigator likes maps, mikan, and money. And we got a cook who makes super-delicious food. Oh yea, we also have a liar and a reindeer."

"A pretty nice variety you've got there." Kikii said while covering Ace's mouth. Ace smirked at her attempt. She grabbed his hand again.

"Right now, we have a Princess and a spot-billed duck as Nakama too. They're all really funny."

"Well, I bet you're the funniest one of all." Ace and Kikii said together.

"ARGH! ACE!" Kikii yelled as she threw her arms into the air breaking the chain between her and them. Ace laughed. Kikii noticed something moving around them.

"However, its just like you to run a small pirate crew." Ace said.

"All we need now is a musician." Luffy said while laughing.

"Stop right there, Fire Fist Ace." said some fat guy who came out of an alley. They all stopped. Ace, Luffy and Kikii were completely surrounded by armed men.

"As you can see, there's nowhere to run. Fire Fist Ace, your head is ours. Prepare to Die!" Luffy and Ace just stared at the guy talking while Kikii glanced around.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Setting sail without Luffy?" Chopper asked Nami. She looked at him and said, "The Marines will be swarming around the harbor pretty soon. We have to hide the ship somewhere."

"There should be a cove up ahead where we'll be hidden from sight." Vivi said as she looked out.

"So we'll wait for things to cool down, and then look out for Luffy." Sanji said as he leaned on the wall. Usopp, who was leaning on the steering pole said, "Geez, we always, _always _have to run around because of him."

"He's a _real _reliable Captain alright…" Zoro said from the other side of the ship.

* * *

There were guys on the rooftops all round them with guns, also in the alleys and barrels around them. They were surrounded. Guys with guns and swords, in front of them, in back of them and beside them. Luffy, Ace and Kikii just stared at them. "Fire Fist Ace." said the fat guy again, "Your Devil's luck ends here." They were all smirking as they got ready to fight. Then a guy noticed something and said, "Hey, you don't suppose…Is this other guy…Straw-Hat Luffy?" another one noticed it too and said, "Now that you mention it…" now all of them noticed it. "The 30,000,000 Belli bounty!" Luffy faced the fat guy as he said "We're freaking Lucky today! Fire Fist Ace _and_ Straw-Hat Luffy!" the fat guy laughed and continued, "When we have your head, we'll be promoted three times over!"

Luffy, Ace and Kikii walked passed him. "Anyways, Lets go find your ship, Luffy." Kikii said as she took the lead. "Should we go to the beach?" Ace asked. "Sure." was Luffy's answer.

"HEY! You three! Hold it right there!" said one of the other guys. But Luffy, Ace and Kikii just continued walking past them. They fat guy was getting mad. "Making fools out of us…!" he said as he turned around. "KILL THEM!" he yelled as he pointed in their direction. "AYE!" they all yelled as they jumped Luffy, Ace and Kikii.

Luffy turned sideways to dodge a sword then he grabbed his hat as he ducked another sword. He kept dodging other swords until he kicked a man as he did a back flip, then he jumped on top of another guy. Ace on the other hand was dodging with his hands on his pocket. "Its over!" yelled a guy who pointed a gun at him, Ace got down and kicked his legs to trip him. Then jumped over two guys who attacked him at the same time.

"We wouldn't like to ruin that pretty face of yours." said one of the guys who was cornering Kikii against the wall. "Yeah, Girlie. Just be a good girl." said the other one. Kikii reacted to the word _girlie. _With her back against the wall she jumped up then she shifted her body as she kicked the wall with both her feet and flew forwards. She did a flip and landed behind both guys, then she back kicked one of them and punched the 2nd one on the face before he could react. They both flew backwards. "Call me _girlie_ one more time, I _dare_ you."

A bunch of guys were jumping on top of Luffy at the same time. They all piled up on top of him but Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed the laundry line and launched himself up. All the guys piled up on top him flew everywhere. "W-what? His arms stretched out!" said the guy next to the fat guy. "He has the ability of a Devil's Fruit?" said the other guy next to him. Luffy was hanging on the laundry line as the guys on the floor started shooting at him. The bullets just jumped of Luffy as he yelled, "Don't scare me like that, you jerks!" the bullets went everywhere as the guys on the ground ran away. One of the bullets scratched the fat guy's cheek. He grabbed his sword and attacked Luffy as he was landing on the ground. Luffy dodge on time and stumbled backwards. "Whoa" he said as he kept dodging by stumbling. The fat guy swung his sword down at Luffy but Ace stopped it with one hand. The fat guy was struggling as Kikii ran towards him and Luffy stretched his arms backwards as he said, "Gomu Gomu…" Ace melted the sword at the same time that Luffy yelled "BAZOOKA!" and Kikii jumped into the air and kicked the shit out off the fat guy's face. Both her and Luffy sent him flying up the alley. All the guys who were still standing were sweating a lot and were scared out of there pants now. They just watch as Kikii, Ace, and Luffy turned around and started walking away.

"D-DON'T HESITATE!" yelled a guy. "The rank of a Number Agent is on the line!" yelled another. "After them!" they yelled.

Luffy and the rest were already near the water by this time.

"Ah! The ocean." Luffy said as he faced the water.

"Do you see your ship?" Ace asked him. Luffy looked around.

"You wont escape!" yelled the guys from behind them. Ace and Kikii turned around.

"These guys don't know when to quit." Ace said. Kikii smiled and said "I kinda admire their spirit to capture you guys." Ace looked at Kikii. "I said _kinda_."

"Ah, Its over there!" Luffy said as he pointed out to the ship on the water. "Oi, I'm over here! Guys!" he yelled as he waved. "Oi, Luffy. Go on…" Ace stared to say as Luffy jumped down to the beach. Kikii looked back and said "He ain't listenin', Ace"

* * *

"Ah, there he is." Nami said as she watched Luffy wave through her binoculars.

"Its Luffy. I see Luffy." she said loudly so the whole crew could hear her. Zoro looked in her direction and asked if she was sure. Nami looked at Luffy through her binoculars again. He was waving and smiling. "Yeah, no doubt about it. With that dumb look on his face…" Sanji said as he looked out too. Luffy stretched his arm towards the ship. He grabbed a hold on the ship and launched himself towards it. "I'm…Back!" he yelled as Vivi, Chopper and Sanji tried to move out of the way. They weren't fast enough. Luffy took Sanji, and Chopper with him and all three of them fell down. "Sanji-kun, Tony-kun!" Vivi yelled with her hands clasped on her mouth. "Hey, now…" Usopp said as he watched Chopper, Sanji and Luffy knocked out on the floor. "Not again." Zoro said as he put his head on his hand. Luffy laughed as he got up and said, "Sorry about that, Sanji, Chopper."

"Bastard…!" Sanji said as he got up, grabbed Luffy's shirt and shook him. "Don't you know your own strength! I oughta throw you overboard!"

"He's right! Do you know how much trouble you've caused us?" Nami said as she walked up to them. "Act a little more like a Captain." Luffy flipped his head back to see Nami and said "Sorry." then he said "Oh Yeah, Ace and Kikii!" as he ran to the side of the ship to check on them.

"Ace and Kikii?" Sanji said.

"Your brother and friend were with you?" Zoro asked.

"You sure we should just leave them?" Usopp asked as him and Zoro walked up to the rest of the gang.

"Hmmnn…Well, they'll be fine. Both Ace and Kikii are strong."

-*-*-To Be Continue in Chapter 5-*-*-

* * *

**__****_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me whatcha think or just answer this chapter's question. x_** 3

**_Random Question of the Chapter:  
If you ate a Devil Fruit which one would it be? Why?_**

**_LiL-Miss-Klutzy says...  
The Gun-Gun Fruit (I totally made that up) because it would be sooooo freakin cool to be able to equip any guns whenever you want! x3_**

**__****_Sooooo tell me readers _****_If you ate a Devil Fruit which one would it be? Why?_** Leave your answers in a review!  


* * *

©2011: x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3


	5. Chapter 5:Just Like Old Times

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Though some of the plot and the character Sakura D. Kikii are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

_A/N the 2nd: ____ HEY! You guys. Whats up? Thanks for reading! x3 Anyways here is the next chapter but before that...Here are some answers to last chapter's random question. ^.^_ x3 ( I realized that I just copy and paste this for all the chapters just cause I'm too lazy to re-write it. LoL.)

_***KuroiNeko72:** If i had a devil fruit it would be the song-song fruit because like ya could like sing something that could seriously cause damage to or kill someone and would wont have to get dirty :D _

_***Waterblade:** MY devil fruit would depend on the world, in the world of one piece I would probably choose the Mera Mera no Mi because it's awesome, if I lived in this world then it would be the Hana Hana no Mi out of laziness. _

_A/N thee 3rd: Hohohohoho! Thee third is back! xP Anyways, just wanted to say thanks too all those who read my story. It makes me really happy. ^.^ I just wished that people would review more often. If people review I'll know that my story is doing well and that people like it and I also would like to see people's responses to the random questions I put at the end. xD Anyways, enough talk. Enjoy! x3_

* * *

Date- April 25, 2011  
Mood- Excited! (Watching Hitman Reborn. Love the action! Especially the Arc where Xanxus is at. Plain BAD-ASS!)  
Song- Run this Town By: Jay-Z Ft. Rihanna && Kanye West  
Status- Baby won't go to sleep.  
Quote of the Day: "You cant spell 'Slaughter' without 'Laughter'."

* * *

_**Previously on "One Piece"**_

"Ace and Kikii?" Sanji said.

"Your brother and friend were with you?" Zoro asked.

"You sure we should just leave them?" Usopp asked as him and Zoro walked up to the rest of the gang.

"Hmmnn…Well, they'll be fine. Both Ace and Kikii are strong."

* * *

Chapter 5: Just like Old Times

"Are they both really strong?" Chopper asked Luffy.

"Yeah, even back before Ace ate the Mera Mera Fruit. No matter how many times we fought, I never beat him once. And whenever I fought Kikii we always ended up in a tie. We would either be too tired to continue fighting or Ace would break us up." Luffy said smiling. "Ace and Kikii are _really_ strong." The whole crew just stared at him. Nami pointed at Luffy and said,

"You never won once? Against two regular humans? Against a _girl_?"

"So, the childhood friend of a monster turns out to be a Super Monster while the older brother turns out to be a Mega Monster." Usopp said surprised at Luffy's story.

"Yeah, even I had a tough time, especially with Kikii. She's moves a lot, and quickly too. She's just like a monkey." Luffy said while laughing. "But if I fought them both now, I'd win!" he continued to laugh. "That's a groundless statement." Zoro murmured.

"And just…" Kikii stared to say as Ace and her jumped up behind Luffy. They both landed on the railing, Kikii standing and Ace in a 'crouch' position. Luffy fell forwards.

"…who can you beat?" Ace finished for her. The gang just stared at them while Luffy said, "Oh, Ace! Kikii! There you are. These are the Nakama I was telling you about."

"Oh, why hello everyone. I trust that my little brother has been in your care." Ace said while bowing his head.

"Yes, he has." the whole crew said together while bowing. Both Ace and Kikii smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I know that Luffy is an airhead and causes lots of trouble. So, I thank you for taking care of him." Kikii said as she curtsy bowed.

"He has no manners, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times…" Ace said.

"Yes, he has." the crew said again.

"We'll entrust him to you." Ace said while bowing his head, Kikii bowed also.

"For now, you two probably have some catching up to do. Wanna come inside? I'll make some tea." Sanji said as he put his cigarette close to his mouth.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. But we appreciate your consideration." Kikii said with a smile. Ace lit up Sanji's cigarette.

"T-This is totally unexpected." Usopp said as he stared at Ace and Kikii.

"Sure is…" Zoro commented.

"I thought that the two people Luffy described would be some selfish, arrogant jerk, and a extremely cocky girl…" Usopp started.

"It's a lie. There's _no way _that these two people are connected to Luffy. Just no way, they're too polite." Nami commented with both hands over her heart.

"He's such a better person than his brother. And she's much more decent." Zoro said. The whole crew was just staring at Ace and Kikii.

"Brotherhood and Friendship are such wonderful things." Chopper said with tears coming down his cheeks.

"It just doesn't make sense. The sea's such a mysterious place." Sanji said.

"Now, now, everyone…" Vivi said as she sweat drop. Kikii started laughing.

"See? Didn't I tell you? Don't they just crack you up?" Luffy said with a huge smile on his face.

A bunch of ships started to close in on the Going Merry. Zoro noticed it first.

"Baroque Works! That's the Billions' fleet" Vivi said.

"Straw-Hat Luffy and Fire Fist Ace! Don't think you can escape!" yelled one of the Billions'. "We'll show you the power of the Baroque Works Billions'!" yelled another.

"Them again?" Luffy said as he looked out.

"Well…aren't they persistent." Kikii commented as she walked next to Luffy.

"Kikii, Luffy." they both turned to face Ace. "I'll clean them up." he said as he jumped down on his little boat that was tied up to Luffy's ship.

"What's he planning to do?" Nami asked as she leaned over the railing to watch Ace.

"With such a tiny boat…" Usopp said coming next to her. Ace stepped on his boat and flames rose from his feet. The flames powered up the boat and it shot straight towards the Billions'.

"Let's just sit back and see how good this Whitebeard Pirates, Second Commander really is." Zoro said as he crossed his arms. The whole crew was gathered on the top deck. Kikii smiled at Zoro's comment and then looked at Luffy.

"I hope you realize that…Ace is way stronger than he was when we were kids." She said. Luffy grinned at her.

"I'll still beat him."

"I knew you were going to say that. You really haven't changed a bit Luffy." She sighed and he laughed.

"I bet you have gotten stronger too, Kikii."

"Hmn. Maybe. Who knows?" She smiled at Luffy. They stared at each other and then Luffy smirked. Kikii backed away from the crew. 5...4...3...2...1! Luffy launched himself at Kikii but she just jumped over him. Luffy crashed. The crew looked back, away from watching Ace. Kikii ran to punch Luffy, but he dodged it in time. Her fist made contact with the ship. "AH! My Ship!" Usopp yelled. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed a hold on Kikii. "Gotcha!" He wrapped his arm around her and picked her up.

"I don't think so, Luffy!" Right when Luffy was about to slam her down, she bit his hand hard and didn't let go. Luffy loosen his grip on her from the pain. Kikii took this chance and pulled her body up, from his grip. Once she was out, she jumped up into the air and kicked Luffy in the face. He fell backwards. Everyone had a look of surprised except for Zoro who was amused, as they took in what was happening. Kikii did cartwheels towards Luffy. Luffy stood up and stared running towards Kikii ready to use his "Gum Gum Pistol". They were about to collage, when Ace jumped back onto the ship, grabbed Kikii's leg and Luffy's hand and then twisted his body and let go of them. Kikii and Luffy went flying in opposite directions. No one noticed when he finished with the Billions'.

"What do you two think your doing?" Ace asked them. Kikii and Luffy looked at each other.

"How many times have I told you two. NO FIGHTING EACH OTHER! Someone could get hurt. And that someone isn't you guys." he said as he crossed his arms and glared at Luffy and then Kikii. The crew was too stunned to say anything or move. They were surprised that Ace managed to stop both attacks.

"Chillax Ace. We were just playing a game. We weren't actually fighting or anything." Kikii said as she smiled innocently and went and put her arm around Luffy's neck. "Right Luffy?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? Of course we were fight-" Kikii shut him up before he said anything else. She giggled nervously. Ace raised one of his eyebrows. He wasn't buying it.

* * *

"Captain Smoker!" Tashigi said as she ran up to Smoker who was sitting in one of the building's ruins.

"We were unable to locate Straw-Hat Luffy or his crew."

"Tashigi, what do you think?"

"Uh?"

"Vivi was with those pirates."

"Vivi! As in Princess Nefertari Vivi was with the Straw-Hat Pirates? Is she a hostage? Could they have kidnapped the Princess hoping to achieve some ulterior motive?"

"No, Vivi was moving of her own accord, as if she were their Nakama."

"The Princess…? Their Nakama…?"

"As I suspected, something is happening in this country."

"CAPTAIN SMOKER!" yelled one of his subordinate as he ran towards Smoker and Tashigi. "Please forgive our incompetence. The suspect, Mr. 11 who was restrained in our ship was shot by an unknown assailant. And since we haven't found the Straw-Hat Pirates yet…"

"Its nothing to panic over." Smoker said as he stood up. "I have a hunch as to where Straw-Hat is headed."

"Eh?" both Tashigi and the subordinate said.

"They're after Crocodile."

"Crocodile!" Tashigi said surprised. "A pirate approved by the Government…He's one of the Shichibukai, isn't he?"

"You know I despise the Shichibukai, don't you? Especially that despicable man." Smoker said.

"B-But strictly speaking, he's an ally of the Government and Marines." Tashigi commented.

"He was once an extremely clever pirate. He isn't the type of soul that takes order from any _government_! Never has been! Tashigi, remember this: No matter how far a pirate goes, he's still a pirate!"

"…"

" Straw-Hat will appear wherever Crocodile is. If we go where they're headed, things will become clear. And when that time comes, you wont escape Straw-Hat!"

* * *

"Tch. Luffy, you baka. If you would have gone along with my plan, then Ace-niichan wouldn't have scowled us." Kikii said as she drank her booze. Luffy laughed and then drank some of her booze.

"Hey! Drink your own!" Luffy laughed again. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were sitting in the floor while Ace sat on a barrel and Kikii went to lean on the wall next to Ace.

"This is great. Kikii and Ace are our Nakama." Usopp said.

"KANPAI!" Chopper, Luffy and Usopp said as they brought their drinks together.

"Who said I'd be your Nakama?" Ace said then he looked at Kikii who nodded and he smirk. She noticed it and hmpfed him. She stayed shut, so that her and Ace wouldn't have said it at the same time. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp drank.

"To delicious drinks…" Usopp said.

"KANPAI!" Kikii laughed at their silliness and Ace just stared at them.

"Don't worry about them." Nami said as she walked up to Kikii and Ace. "These guys are always looking for a reason to Kanpai." She said smiling.

"To delicious food…" Kikii said as she went and sat next to Luffy to joined them.

"KANPAI!" they said together. Kikii laughed and looked back. "You were right, Nami-neechan, they do Kanpai for anything." Ace just stared at them and lifted his hat with his thumb.

"How about the Sand?" Chopper asked.

"That's not Delicious!" Usopp, Kikii, and Luffy said together. They all laughed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ace, Kikii, are you guys really gonna be our Nakama?" Luffy asked as he turned to face Ace. Kikii stood up with her piece of meat and went to stand next to Ace.

"I'm in pursuit of a man." Ace said then drank his booze. "He's known as Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard?" Usopp asked with his meat in his hand.

"The pirate that sacked the Kingdom of Drums?" Vivi asked.

"He used to be a member of Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. He was my subordinate. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship. He murdered his Nakama and then fled the ship…and so as the Commander, I have to find him and finish him off."

"So that's why your after him." Usopp said.

"The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba."

"Then, you're going to the same place we're going." Nami said as she looked from Ace to Vivi. Vivi pulled out a map and showed Ace.

"Our ship has just crossed onto the Sandora River. First, we'll land at Erumalu. Then we'll cross inland through Arabasta to here, Yuba. Yuba is where the Rebel Leader is." She said as she demonstrated.

"I get it. So you're headed to Yuba, too." Ace said.

"Wherever Nami-san and Vivi-chan go~!" Sanji said in his Love mode.

"Shut up, Love Cook!" Zoro said.

"What did you say, you bastard…!"

"ANYWAY. Looks like you'll be traveling with us for a little while." Nami said interrupting Sanji's and Zoro's almost fight.

"Heheheheh. With you along, this will be a cinch!" Usopp said. Luffy laughed. Ace faced Kikii, who was leaning on the wall far away from the group.

"How about you, Kikii?" he asked her. She smiled and said, "Me, what?"

"Are you coming along?"

"Well…I just came here to meet up with you Ace, and then when I did I found out Luffy was here too…"

"Come on, Kikii. Come along. It'll be fun!" Luffy said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Ah, But…"

"But, nothing! Lets go!" He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the group.

"God damn, Luffy. Your so inconsiderate. At least let me decided, before you drag me."

"Huh? Why? I already know that your going to say 'Yes'." He said as he grinned. They were close to the group.

"Oh? Are you sure about?"

"Positive."

"And why's that, Luffy?"

He turned to face her and his grin grew wider. "Because I know you best, Kikii." she blushed slightly and pulled her hand from his grip. The crew and Ace where listening to their conversation. She then, smirked.

"Fine, I'll go. But only because, Akka-chan Luffy, wont be able to survive without me."

Luffy laughed. "We'll see about that, Kikii."

Ace smirked and said, "Oi! Love Birds! I'm glad that the spark hasn't left, after 4 years of not seeing each other." Luffy laughed.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Kikii yelled at Ace.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?"

"I AM NOT BLUSHING! DAMMIT! FUCK YOU, ACE!"

"I don't think Luffy would appreciate that. Adultery is crime you know?"

"What the hell? I'm not married. You dumb-ass."

"Well...not _yet_ you aren't, but sooner or later you and Luffy will marry."

"I love the fact that _you_ already decided that _I'm_ going to marry Luffy." Kikii said sarcastically. Ace smirked.

"Well isn't it true?"

"Perhaps."

"Ah then..."

"But I'm not married to him yet. Which means that it wouldn't be adultery." Kikii pointed out as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hmmmnnn. You may have a point there." Ace said mostly to himself. Luffy started laughing, he loved the random arguments that Ace an Kikii got into.

"Ace, you lost." Luffy said, "That makes the score Kikii- 346 wins and Ace 346 wins. Its a tie." The gang laughed even though they had no idea what was going on. Kikii smirked, "Ha! I catched up." then she stuck out her tongue. "I will _burn_ your tongue." He threaten her as his fingers lit up. She laughed and Ace just smirked.

"Lets make this a fun trip everyone, Ace, Kikii!" Luffy said as he raised his cup.

"AYE!" Everyone yelled as they smashed their cups together.

-To Be Continue in Chapter 6-

* * *

**__****_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me whatcha think or just answer this chapter's question. x_** 3

**_Random Question of the Chapter:  
Men or Women? Which one rules our world?_**

**_LiL-Miss-Klutzy says...  
WOMEN ALL THE WAY! And I'm not just saying this cause I'm a female, I'm saying this cause I truly believe it. Females are the house domestics one, they also could do what men can do even if they aren't as strong. Females are multi-taskers. Plus they're the ones who give birth not the guys. Soo I gotta say that females rule the world cause without them males would be in some serious trouble. xP x3 (Had this debate in English class. It was crazy!)_**

**__****__****_Sooooo tell me readers Men or Women? Which one rules our world? Leave your answers in a review!_**  


* * *

©2011: x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3


	6. Chapter 6:Free Time on the Ship

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Though some of the plot and the character Sakura D. Kikii are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

___A/N the 2nd: ____HEY! You guys. Whats up? Thanks for reading! x3 Anyways here is the next chapter but before that...Here are some answers to last chapter's random question. ^.^_ x3 ( I realized that I just copy and paste this for all the chapters just cause I'm too lazy to re-write it. LoL.) (Hehehehehe. See i told you. I just copy and paste. xD Copy and paste)

**___*KuroiNeko72: _**___I really don't know if man or woman rule our world. I say is almost equally distributed amongst us. (Hmmn. Got a point there. We are equal now)_

**___*Raven: _**___Ever hear the quote "Behind every powerful man, there's a woman." Women rule the world, we just let the men believe they rule it. (FAVORITE RESPONSE! MADE ME LOL!)_

**___*SandShinobi21: _**___Women all the way. We ain't afraid to tell men they're wrong or stupid! Haha. (Also made me LOL)_

**___*Waterblade: _**___I would have to say woman for two reasons, 1: Woman would kick a male where most males wouldn't, 2: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and 3: Woman are scary when angered. I know that's three but I'm not lazy to go back and change it, but I'm not to lazy to type all of this. (True. True. WE GOT THE POWER! LoL.)_

_____A/N thee 3rd: Hohohohoho! Thee third is back! AGAIN! xD Anyways, most of the answers say women rule our world. I wonder how the guys feel about this? Heheheheheh. Sooooo, readers go on now. Read on! Also please review your opinions and/or answer the Question of the Chapter! Enjoy! (Reviews equals energy for me!) ^.^ _  


* * *

Date- May 9, 2011  
Mood- ANXIOUS! X_x EXTREMELY!  
Song: Pump It By: Black Eyed Peas  
Status- AP TESTING SOON! LIKE IN TWO DAYS! IM SHITTING BRICKS! (((x.x)))  
Quote of the Day: "Behind every powerful man, there's a woman." -RAVEN

* * *

**_Previously on "One Piece"_**

"But I'm not married to him yet. Which means that it wouldn't be adultery." Kikii pointed out as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hmmmnnn. You may have a point there." Ace said mostly to himself. Luffy started laughing, he loved the random arguments that Ace an Kikii got into.

"Ace, you lost." Luffy said, "That makes the score Kikii- 346 wins and Ace 346 wins. Its a tie." The gang laughed even though they had no idea what was going on. Kikii smirked, "Ha! I catched up." then she stuck out her tongue. "I will _burn_ your tongue." He threaten her as his fingers lit up. She laughed and Ace just smirked.

"Lets make this a fun trip everyone, Ace, Kikii!" Luffy said as he raised his cup.

"AYE!" Everyone yelled as they smashed their cups together.

* * *

Chapter 6: Free Time on the Ship

"Hiya, I am Captain Onigiri-Usopp. Hoh? And who might you be?" Usopp said as he played around with an onigiri ball that had his finger as a nose almost as long as his.

"I am Meshidaru-san." Luffy said as he move a giant snowman made out of rice.

PANG!

"DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH YOUR FOOD!" Sanji yelled as he hit both Luffy and Usopp with frying pans. "IF YOU GUYS ARE SO BORED, THEN GO DO THE DITCHES!" Sanji continued to yelled at them. Ace watched amused from across the table.

"Geez, here I am trying to finish our lunch for today and our bento for when we land upstream and these two idiots are fooling around." he mumbled as he returned to the stove and rolled up his sleeves. Luffy and Usopp started doing the ditches.

"Want me to help with anything?" Ace asked Sanji. Sanji smiled.

"Nah, you're a guest on this ship. Just sit back and take it easy."

Clack-Clack-Clack-Clack...

"YOU'RE WASHING THE DITCHES WITH DIRTY RAGS! BAKA!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards Luffy and Usopp.

"Huh?" they both answered in union. Ace smirked. Clearly, he was amused.

* * *

Swish-Swish-Swish

"Ah~~ What a great breeze." Chopper said as he laid on the floor.

"Yea~~ I agree." Kikii said. She was laying next to him with her arms crossed behind her head. Zoro was practicing his swings with ridiculously big weights, and the wind cause by each swing was hitting Chopper and Kikii as they laid on the floor relaxing. "Keep up the good work, Zoro. You're looking good." she said as she crossed her ankles. Zoro looked at her for a moment and Kikii gave him a thumbs up. He smirked and then resumed with his exercises.

* * *

"Sanji, do you know where our round table is? I'm planning for all of us to eat outsi-" Nami asked as she peeked into the kitchen. She sweat drop at the scene before her. "Um…what are you guys doing?" she asked. Sanji had Usopp in a wrestler move position while Luffy was trying to run away but Usopp was grabbing his neck and refusing to let go. Luffy's head was with Usopp while the rest his body was trying to go through the other door. Ace was just sitting down on the table across from this scene.

"Oh? NAMI-SWAN~~" Sanji said as he let go of Usopp. Usopp went flying to were the rest of Luffy's body was. Luffy and Usopp both crashed through the other door. Ace laughed. It was pretty entertaining watching his little brother again. His crew was indeed amusing.

"What is it Nami-swan~~?" Sanji said as he spinned towards Nami.

"You'll explain this to me later. Anyways, where's the round table? I want all of us to eat outside. And LUFFY! USOPP! Don't you _dare_ try and sneak away!" Luffy and Usopp stopped in their tracks and looked back. _Damn, she noticed_.

"While you two idiots are there, go grab the round table and bring it to the front for Nami." Sanji told them. Usopp and Luffy grumbled something and did as they were told.

"Sanji, finish making our meals, please. Ace, why don't you come outside with the rest of us?" Nami smiled at Ace.

"Don't trust her smile, Ace. She's a demonic witch who will take all your money." Luffy whispered to Ace as he and Usopp carried the table to the front. Unfortunely for Luffy, Nami heard what he said and kicked him in the face, causing him to accidentally let go of the table. It fell on top of Usopp's foot.

"AHHHHHH!LUFFY!" Usopp cried in pain. "The-the-THE TABLE! GET IT OFF MY FOOT!"

"Ah? Oops. My bad." Luffy said as he lifted his side of the table. "You can blame it on Nami."

Nami glared at Luffy and he immediately ran outside with the table, dragging poor Usopp along.

Nami sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "He's a handful ain't he?" Ace asked as he walked next to her. Nami looked up at him and said, "Taming a lion would be easier to handle than him." Ace chuckled and went outside with Nami close behind him. Outside, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were acting stupid..._yet_ _again_. They were trying to see who could make Kikii laugh the most. So far, Usopp was winning.

"Hahaha…no…hahaha…more….hahaha…please" Kikii was trying to say as she clutched her stomach from laughing too much. Nami sighed. _Those idiots._ She grabbed the first thing she saw, which conveniently enough was two frying pans that Sanji "accidently" left on the floor. She went towards the three of them and with the frying pans in either side of all of them, she sandwiched their heads together, repeatedly. A nicely made sandwich. Frying pan, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, frying pan. Poor Chopper who was in the middle. Kikii laughed even harder at the way their faces looked as a sandwich. Tears were streaming down her face and she was having trouble breathing. Nami stopped hitting their heads together and all three of them fell to the floor with bumps on their heads. Nami looked at Kikii.

"Oops. I made her laugh even more. I meant to help her stop laughing." behind Nami, Ace started laughing. Then Luffy stood up and started laughing too. Then Usopp, and Chopper. Nami couldn't help herself and started laughing too. Zoro (who was ignoring them the whole time) stopped his exercises and faced them all. He glanced at the Trio (Luffy, Usopp and Chopper) and started laughing. Sanji came out of the kitchen to check why everyone was being so loud. One look at Kikii and then at the Trio and he also burst out laughing. Kikii was looking quite silly as she rolled on the floor like a maniac laughing with tears streaming down her face, Luffy's, Usopp's, and Chopper's faces looked all discombobulated with bumps and bruises. Everyone on the ship was laughing, it also seemed like the Going Merry was laughing with them too.

"Nami-san do you think that we cou-um…did I miss something?" Vivi asked as she came up from her room. The sight that greeted her was quite…_weird. _

"Ah. Vivi. No. No you didn't. Just Luffy doing his usually stupid things. So, what was it that you were asking." Nami said as she controlled her laughter and walked towards Vivi. Everyone else was calming down too. Kikii was exhausted. _I think I lost at least five pounds from all that laughing._ Chopper, after he stopped laughing went to get the first aid kit and started treating the bumps and bruises that he, Usopp and Luffy had. Zoro went to the kitchen to get some water and Sanji resumed to the kitchen to finish his cooking. You could hear them bickering already. Ace had walked towards Kikii still chuckling.

"Are you okay? You look like shit." Ace told her as he kneeled next to her. Kikii's hair looked like a birds nest and her face had the dried trail of tears. Luckily, Kikii doesn't wear make-up.

"Gee, thanks Ace. Your so damn nice." Kikii said sarcastically. Ace chuckled again.

"Sorry. What did you want me to tell you? That you looked beautiful after all that maniatic laughing and rolling and shit." He laughed. Kikii rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Nee, Luffy, where's the bathroom?"

"That-ow-way-ow, ow, ow" Luffy said as he pointed to a door.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Food's ready!" Sanji shouted as he walked out balancing at least eight plates on his arms.

"MEAT!" shouted Luffy as he ran towards the table. Everyone else walked towards the table and sat down. There was so much food. A meal fit for a Queen.

"WOW! So much food." Everyone froze as they looked at the person who just said that.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, who am I?"

"Kikii! Come sit over here." Ace shouted at her.

"KIKII!" Everyone except for Luffy and Zoro shouted. Kikii smiled, "What's wrong everyone?" she asked.

"Y-your hair."

"Oh, that. My hair is naturally like this." Kikii's hair was slightly wet and extremely curly. It seemed that it changed color too. It looked lighter now. Kind of milk chocolate instead of the dark chocolate color that she had earlier when her hair was straight. Kikii's curls were blowing softly against the wind.

"After all the laughing that happened earlier I went to the bathroom and took a bath. I washed my hair while I was at it. I hope you don't mind Nami but I borrowed your shampoo." Kikii said to the crew. "This is what my hair looks like after I wet it or wash it. Its almost completely dry now. My hair just turns darker when I straighten it and lighter when I leave it natural." She smiled at all of them.

"Wow, that's really rare." Nami commented. Chopper looked at her, "Why is it rare?"

"Because now-a-days it's really hard to find people who have those natural curls. If you see someone with curly hair now, its most likely a perm." Nami answered.

"And she also has blue eyes that you don't see very often with brown hair. Its actually kind of weird." Sanji commented as he gave Kikii a look-over. Kikii smiled and said, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, can we eat? Cause I think Ace, Luffy and Zoro have finished almost all of it."

Everyone looked back at the Trio. "AHHHH! LUFFY! MARIMO!"

* * *

"So, how long have you known Luffy for?" Nami asked Kikii. Kikii, Nami, and Vivi were all chilling in Nami's room. Kikii was crouched down on the floor next to the bed, Nami was laying belly down on her bed, with a book in front of her and Vivi was sitting on a chair next to Nami's desk with a map of Arabasta in front of her.

"Eight years -no wait- I'm sixteen so its been nine year? Yeah, nine years."

"Nine years? Ace-san too?" Vivi asked.

"Yep, yep. I have known Luffy and Ace since I was seven." Kikii smiled. "I have a picture of us together during that time."

"Really?" Nami asked as she sat up on her bed. "Can we see it?" Kikii laughed. "Sure. I don't mind. We actually look adorable." Kikii walked towards her bag and pulled out a small looking wallet. It was a dark greenish bluish color and it had three initials on the front side of it.

"S.D.K?" Vivi asked Kikii as she sat down next to Nami with her wallet. She nodded.

"Its my name. Sakura D. Kikii. I had it custom made."

"D? Like in Monkey _D. _Luffy?" Nami asked. Kikii nodded, "Yep. And Portgas _D. _Ace"

"What does the D stand for?" Vivi asked her. Kikii shrugged. "I don't know either. None of us do actually. We're just a bunch of people with a common D. in our names."

"No relation whatsoever?"

"Nup. None."

"Weird." Kikii nodded, "I know. Anyways here's the picture. I'm seven and a half, Luffy is eight and Ace is eleven." she said as she showed the picture to Vivi and Nami. In the picture, Luffy was sleeping on Kikii's lap while Kikii played with his hair. Luffy was wearing some blue shorts and a white T that had the Marine symbol on it, Kikii was wearing a nice light blue dress with white shoes. She was also wearing Luffy's hat, her curly hair was short, as long as her face. Ace was on her right side bending down. He seemed like he was telling her something while holding her right hand. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with regular long jeans. In the background you could see a small house, and some people.

"Oh my god. This _cannot_ be Luffy. He's too peaceful. And he's wearing a Marine shirt!" Nami said as she took the picture to have a closer look. Kikii laughed. "Ironic isn't it?" Nami and Vivi both nodded.

"Luffy-san looks very cute as a young boy, and Ace-san looks handsome. He was only eleven in this picture?" Vivi commented. Kikii nodded, "Right? Ace looks even hotter -literally- now." All three girls laughed. Someone knocked on the door. It was Sanji.

"What is it?" Nami asked him as she handed the photo back to Kikii. She put it back in her wallet.

"We've anchor already. Everything is all set for the trip. Are you girls ready?"

"Almost. We'll be right there." Sanji nodded and went back upstairs. "Well, I guess its time to go." Vivi said. Kikii grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulders. "Time to save your Kingdom." Kikii said smiling as she went upstairs first. Nami and Vivi nodded. _Well this is going to be fun. _

-To Be Continue in Chapter 7-

* * *

**__****_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me whatcha think or just answer this chapter's question. x3_**

******_Random Question of the Chapter:  
_What do you think will be the cause of World War III?**

**LiL-Miss-Klutzy says...**  
**Me and my best friends (three of them) fighting over the last piece of MEAT! (Has happen many times before. It gets pretty dangerous and wild. We're such fatasses!) **

******__****__****_Sooooo tell me readers _****What do you think will be the cause of World War III?** Leave your answers in a review!

* * *

©2011: x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3


	7. Chapter 7:Through the Desert we Walk

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. Though some of the plot and the character Sakura D. Kikii are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

___A/N the 2nd: ____HEY! You guys. Whats up? Thanks for reading! x3 Anyways here is the next chapter but before that...Here are some answers to last chapter's random question. ^.^_ x3 ( I realized that I just copy and paste this for all the chapters just cause I'm too lazy to re-write it. LoL.) (Hehehehehe. See i told you. I just copy and paste. xD Copy and paste)

**___*KuroiNeko72: _**___The cause of World War III would be me and my besties fightin over the Ace figurine that is hangin on my backpack! :D (Hmmn. I'll probably join that lil war too 3 Lmaoo.)_

**___*Shhh Its a Secret: _**___I think it will be about which anime is the best. It'll start in Japan and the other states will back their favorite anime up. ONE PIECE WILL WIN! (OMFG! I would like to see that happen on TV xD It would just be sooo epically awesome!)_

**___*SandShinobi21: _**___So World War III? Isn't it obvious? It will be all of the One Piece fans fighting over who's the hottest guy in the series, DUH! XD (Lmaoo. I SOOOOO AGREEE WITH YOU. I bet my money on Zoro, Luffy or Ace. x3 But Chopper will win cutest.)_

**___*Waterblade: _**___I have no idea as to the question. (Yepp. Yepp. I miss Ace too. I was smiling while typing that chapter. I just love the brother moments they have. And about curly hair thing...yeah i know. I don't remember anyone either that has curly hair.)_

_____A/N thee 3rd: Hohohohoho! Thee third is back! AGAIN! xD Interesting answers I got from last chapters question. Hahahahahaha. People fighting over favorite OP guy, favorite anime, and MEAT (I have a feeling that Luffy would join that war. Lmaoo.) Heheheheheh. I love all those who review (AND ALL THOSE WHO DON'T BUT READ THIS STORY) reading your responses make my day. x3_

**_____A/N theee FOURTH!: Holy macaroni! We got a fourth! o.O Anyways, Just wanted to say that this chapter is just to get the story moving. To make time flow faster. I still hope you guys enjoy it though (also there's a OMFG! moment at the end just for you guys). x3 ENJOY! 3_**

* * *

Date- May 16, 2011  
Mood- FACEBOOKIN' (In my world thats a mood xD Lmaoo)  
Song- Born This Way By: Lady GaGa  
Status- Tagging people in photos. xD Its just sooooo much fun. x3  
Quote of the Day: "I like the fishy. It goes round and round and round and round and round and round..." - One of my Bestfriends xD

* * *

_**Previously on "One Piece"**_

"We've anchor already. Everything is all set for the trip. Are you girls ready?"

"Almost. We'll be right there." Sanji nodded and went back upstairs. "Well, I guess its time to go." Vivi said. Kikii grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulders. "Time to save your Kingdom." Kikii said smiling as she went upstairs first. Nami and Vivi nodded. _Well this is going to be fun._

* * *

Chapter 7: Through the Desert We Walk 

"So…what the _hell_ are you doing, Luffy?" Kikii asked as she watched Luffy and the Kung Fu Dugongs do their so-called training. It seems that the Kung Fu Dugongs were hard-core martial artists as stated by Zoro. They have this kind of code in which it states that whoever defeats them becomes their master. Luffy, like the idiot that he is, defeated one of them and now all of the Kung Fu Dugongs are his disciples.

"YOSH! Were headin' to Yuba!" Luffy shouted.

"Now wait just a minute…" Zoro started as he stared at Luffy in disbelief, behind Luffy all the Kung Fu Dugongs were lined up nicely.

"YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THEM ALONG!" Zoro shouted at Luffy.

"You can't, Luffy." Nami scowled him with her fits on her hips.

"These Dugongs couldn't possibly cross the desert." Vivi tried to explain. Some Dugongs were clinging to Luffy's leg whimpering. Nami and Vivi stared at them. They looked so cute and they felt so guilty. Kikii walked up to Luffy and bent over to point at the Dugongs.

"Now, listen here you little runts. Aren't you guys' martial artists? If so, then why the hell are you guys whimpering like little babies? That's a disgrace to Martial Arts! If you guys can't come along, then just suck it up and wait for another opponent." Kikii told them in a firm voice. The Dugongs stared at her and Kikii stared back. Then after a few moments they all surrounded Kikii. It seems that her speech has hit something in them. Kikii smirked.

"So you guys understand that you can't come with us?" She asked them. They nodded. She smiled and pet some of the Dugongs. "If you guys still want to do something for us then why don't you guard the ship? Make sure no one comes near it. Stop any intruders at all cost." All the Dugongs lined up in front of her and raised their right hand to their upper face. In a salute kind of form, showing that they understood. The rest of the crew watch Kikii in awe, while Ace smirked and Luffy grinned. Kikii has a way with words. As the crew walked away the Kung Fu Dugongs waved their goodbyes.

* * *

"There's someone laying there!" Nami shouted as Luffy ran towards the fallen body. The gang was currently passing through the deserted city of Erumalu. Vivi was telling them about the past of her country, how it hasn't rained in three years and how the king was set up to make it look like he was using Dance Powder. By the way, Dance Powder is a powder that can create artificial rain but its illegal.

"Is someone still living in this city…!" Vivi asked as Luffy stopped in front of the fallen body. Vivi and the rest followed after him. They all stopped in their tracks. The fallen body was actually the skeleton of someone who _once_ lived there.

"What have my father and the people of this kingdom ever done? Destroying the lives of the people who have struggled against nature to live in this desert…" Vivi said as tears came down her face. "Why? What right does that man have to do this! Why?" More tears streaming down. "He acts as though he's the hero of our people, and no one realizes that this man is deceiving our kingdom!" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp were standing in front a broken-down building. "I…" Vivi said as she broke down into tears, " I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT MAN!" Vivi shouted. The sound the of a building crumbling. Luffy was so pissed that he destroyed the building in front of him. Sanji and Usopp were close behind. The rest of the crew looked in the direction of the fallen building.

"Jeez…such kids." Zoro said as he watched Usopp, Sanji and Luffy walk back to where they were. Kikii and Ace were smirking. Kikii started to sing as Ace used his hands to dig a tomb for the skeleton.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

"May you rest in peace." Kikii whispered, once she finished the song. They all began walking…away from Erumalu.

* * *

Luffy was whining about how hot it was, as Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp continued their journey through the desert. Then Luffy suddenly stopped.

"A TSUNAMI!" he started to yell as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Huh? What's up with him?" Usopp asked as he stared at Luffy panic.

"A TSUNAMI IS GONNA HIT US!" Luffy continued to yell.

"Oi, what's wrong, Luffy?" Zoro asked as he looked back at Luffy.

"I knew it. I just knew it was a bad idea." Usopp said to himself as he shook his head.

"What was?" Chopper asked as he sat up on the sled that Zoro was dragging him on.

"I told him not to, but he said he couldn't stand the thirst, so he broke open some cacti he found on the way and drank it." Usopp explained as he pointed over to the direction of the cacti which were ball-shaped.

"Oh no, not those!" Chopper shouted as he got next to Usopp. Chopper explained that the cacti that Luffy drank from were called Mezcal Cacti, which causes hallucinations. Luffy was shouting everywhere, screaming that they were done for and that the tsunami was going to get them. He then grabbed the sled that Chopper was in and started to spin it around. Screaming that he was going to get rid of the tsunami. Luffy destroyed the sled and was prepared to attack Zoro, and Sanji when Chopper shot him with a needle.

"Its tranquilizer." Chopper stated proudly.

"Good job, Chopper." Sanji said as Zoro went to grab Luffy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shit. We're totally lost." Usopp said as he kept walking. Zoro was dragging Luffy by one leg.

"The hoof prints are gone, too." Sanji commented.

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen Ace in a while." Zoro said as he looked around.

"Or Kikii." Chopper added.

"When did they disappear?" Usopp asked exhausted.

"Ace probably got himself lost. Kikii on the other hand, probably walked off somewhere else. She tends to do that a lot." Luffy said as he sat up while Zoro dragged him. "Man, what a troublesome brother." Zoro, Sanji and Usopp stared darkly at Luffy.

"_We're _the ones who are lost. And its _your _fault." Usopp shouted as everyone except Chopper started to beat up Luffy.

* * *

"Are you really leaving, Ace?" Chopper asked as Ace got ready to head off.

"Yeah." Ace answered as he faced the Straw-Hats. "Black-Beard isn't in Arabasta. There's no reason for me to stay in this country."

"Where are you planning on going next?" Sanji asked as he blew a puff of smoke.

"Well, Scorpion told me that a guy in the West saw him. I'm going to try looking over there." Ace went into his pocket and took out a piece of white paper. "Luffy," he said as he tossed it to him. "Keep that with you always."

"Huh? But its just scrap paper." Luffy commented as he looked at the little sheet of paper.

"That scrap of paper will let us meet again."

"Hmnn. Really?"

"You don't want it?"

"No, I want it." Ace smirked, "Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side can make his older brother worry. So please take good care of him for me, even though he'll probably bring a heap load of trouble for you guys."

"Hai." The crew agreed. Ace turned to Luffy again. "Next time we meet it'll be at the Pirate's Summit. So come out on top."

Luffy grinned, "Yessir."

"Also, say bye to Kikii for me when you guys find her. She probably got lost somewhere. Seriously, she hasn't changed a bit. She still got no sense of direction." Luffy laughed as he nodded.

"Oi!" Scorpion kids shouted and waved at them. Luffy and the crew turned to wave at them back. When they turn back around Ace was gone.

"He's gone...Fire Fist Ace..." Zoro said as he looked at the spot Ace was just standing.

"Oh well. We'll see him again." Luffy commented as he smiled.

"Anyways, I wonder where Kikii is…" Nami said as she looked around the desert. Luffy shrugged.

"Don't worry. She'll find us on the way."

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"Yep. She might have no sense of direction but she appears at the right moment." Luffy said as he started walking again. The Straw-Hats followed after their captain.

* * *

Crocodile was standing in his office staring out the window when someone knocked on his door. He faced his door.

"Crocodile-sama, there's someone here to see you" said the man as he walked in and bowed.

"Is it one of the townspeople?" he asked. He hated when those weaklings of the townspeople came to visit him. They always talked nonsense about him being a "Hero" it annoyed him that the people were so stupid, but at the same time it amused him.

"I ain't one of those damn townspeople you been tricking, Crocodile." said a young girl as she walked in and closed the door in front of the man that brought her to Crocodile's Office.

"Oh?" Crocodile raised an eyebrow in interest as he looked at the young girl. He smirked. "Haven't seen you in a while, _Sakura D. Kikii_."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**__****_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me whatcha think or just answer this chapter's question. x_** 3

******_Random Question of the Chapter:  
What are your TOP 5 animes of all time?_**

**_LiL-Miss-Klutzy says...  
Hmmnnn, Tough question. I like sooo many. But I'll have to say that as of this moment (It'll change later on. Lmaoo) my favorites would be...  
_****1. One Piece  
2. Dragon Ball Z  
****3. Gosick  
4. Baccano!**  
**5. Saiunkoku Monogatari (I & II)**

**__************__****_Sooooo tell me readers _****__****_What are your TOP 5 animes of all time?_** Leave your answers in a review!

* * *

_©2011: x3-LiL-Miss-Klutzy-x3_


End file.
